


树脂

by hydrviolence



Category: The Robber Bride - Margaret Atwood
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-14
Updated: 2014-04-14
Packaged: 2018-01-19 09:04:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1463572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hydrviolence/pseuds/hydrviolence





	树脂

  
午后两点的阳光，伸出舌头就可以舔到它的味道。风路过树的枝叶，在浓稠的金色阳光中搅起了一个个涡旋，大的和小的。你只要抬起头，就能看到树梢上抖动的树叶，还有那些风搅动阳光而成的漩涡。太阳底下的危险急流，也许会将人溺死。她的胳膊搭在她的肩上，这样很合适。大路上来往的车声被树木削弱，变成了含糊不清的嗡嗡声，昆虫抖动翅膀的声音。树脂也是粘稠的，它会将小昆虫包裹起来，溺死在其中。但它们却成为永恒。它们，琥珀和其中的小虫，等着树木都枯萎死去，等着海水渐渐涌上来，经历过砂粒碾磨与海水淘洗，落在沙滩上，和惨白干枯的贝壳一起，被拾起来，最终摆放在某个无人参观的博物馆展柜里，一天又一天落满灰尘。

 

 

_双胞胎在床上躺好，穿着一模一样的兔子睡衣。一模一样的两双浣熊样小拖鞋摆在床边。_

_“讲！讲！”双胞胎叫着，倒像是喊起进攻的号令。_

_“选哪个故事？”托尼得找一个故事。_

_三只小猪和狼的故事已经被讲过了，它简直是关于战争的经典的示例。她们轮流成为受害者，猪和狼，她们也轮流避免成为受害者。猪避免成为受害者的努力导致狼成为受害者。双胞胎是正确的，鲜花做成的房子与永久友谊的承诺永远不是战争的结局，结局总是——有人被煮。比生活更真实。小孩子对残忍和真实总有极好的胃口。_

_三，这是个魔法数字。三位新娘、三个女巫、三只鼻烟盒、三次机会、三根胡须打上三个结。三，这是怎样的巧合，托尼、洛兹和査丽丝。粉嘟嘟的皮肉，颤抖着，裸露着，等着一双利齿咬上来。她们以为她们的小草棚子是座坚不可摧的城堡。可惜没有鳄鱼。只是缩在窝里，守着苹果、稻草、瓷质茶杯和一口漏了的锅，在狼被煮之前都要担惊受怕。比起让狼被烫伤，双胞胎更喜欢小猪被水煮。为什么？因为她们太蠢了！太蠢了！_

_残忍？不，这更具合理性，不是吗？真实。更聪明、更强壮、更无情、更无所顾忌的总是更容易成为胜利者，换个表达方法，更容易躲避开伤害并成功伤害别人。狼，她站在门外吹口气，小猪们的愚蠢小房子就统统倒了，她们守着的那些小物件就随风飘了。真实，虽然残忍。泽尼亚有能力做到，不是吗。_

_可是，在故事里，狼和三只小猪，她们轮流成为受害者。以此看来泽尼亚也会成为受害者？不，托尼不认为这有可能。_

_“讲！讲！”她们继续喊着，接下来就该在床上蹦跳了。_

_“强盗新郎，讲这个故事可以吗？” 托尼问。_

_双胞胎点点头，安静坐下，缩在被子里，不再乱扭。准备听一个故事。_

_“一天，来了一个求婚者，他……”_

_“她！她！”双胞胎嚷嚷着。_

_她忘了她们要求故事里所有角色都是女性。“改成强盗新娘，可以接受吗？”托尼问。_

_可以。_

_“那么，她要杀谁呢？男性受害者？女性受害者？或者一个双性人？”_

_双胞胎坚持原则，所有角色都要是女性。女性受害者。_

_于是。有一天，来了一位英俊的求婚者。她对她说，你是我的未婚妻。她对她说，为什么不来我的住处看看？等她抵达她在密林中的住所，她杀了她，她吃了她，她砍下她的手指，上面还挂着戒指。_

_这时候托尼明白，强盗新娘要狩猎捕杀的不是男性，从来不是男性，而是女性。泽尼亚在葬礼上只邀请她们，他们没有出现，这是否算一个证据或线索。对托尼来说可以接受。_

_强盗新娘和她的女性受害者。榨干抛弃的男人们只是辅助工具，童话故事里的一个物件，女王递给白雪公主的毒苹果，女巫扎伤睡美人手指的纺锤，这就是他们在故事中的形象。泽尼亚，她要吃的是她，托尼。她要喝她的血。可怜的韦斯特，这个瘦长的富有牺牲精神的男人只是根用来饮血的细长吸管，与一份代写的论文类似，一件工具。可怜的男人。当他们在漆成全黑的房间里相遇，泽尼亚像是漂浮在黑暗中的烛台。从那时候起，他就是泽尼亚的。她也是她的。泽尼亚和韦斯特，变成泽尼亚和托尼。如果要用“夺走”二字，是她从他手中夺走了她，她们之间亲密得没有留下给他的空间。在那时候，她们那么亲近，为什么后来一切都变了？灯泡炸裂，墙皮剥落，她要她的血。为什么？_

_为什么她要她的血？为什么不给她一刀她就不能满足？为什么？泽尼亚恨她，一直都恨。但是为什么？总该有个原因，总该有一个开始。_

_泽尼亚，毁灭、动乱和灾害。路过之处留下废墟，坍圮房屋的钢筋和嵌在墙里的子弹、地面下埋藏的枯骨。不会合口的地裂缝，一道灼烫的抓痕。一团乱线、一个结、一个谜团，托尼以为，只要她找到那个开始，找到那个线头，轻轻一拉，结就会散开，所有人，包括她和泽尼亚，都会得到解脱。但是，她找不到那个线头，无法找到。_

_泽尼亚问过她那么多问题。你怎么打发这辈子？什么原因会让你自杀？什么原因会让你杀人？你想从别人那里得到什么？_

_托尼以前没想过的问题。泽尼亚提起它们是推开一扇扇门，进行选择的门，走出后无法返回的门。出口的回答会成为真实。比生活更真实。生肉(RAW)。战争(WAR)。_

_在当时，托尼同样没有想过，泽尼亚问过自己这些问题吗？她想必问过自己。泽尼亚做出回答了吗？她的回答给谁听？给托尼听，泽尼亚说，她要人害怕。这是真话，还是谎话？托尼分不清。泽尼亚身上有任何真实的东西吗？她的血肉，也许。洛兹不会这么认为，对她来说，泽尼亚对身体也造了假。_

_泽尼亚问了那么多托尼从未关心过的问题。托尼却从没对这些问题感到好奇。为什么她没有问泽尼亚，“你为什么会问这些问题？” 如果她当时问了，或许她就能找到线头，解开绳结。如果她问了，或许根本不会有绳结。不，如果托尼当时提问，也不会有任何用处。泽尼亚只会说谎，很多谎话，托尼会相信她，一如既往。_

_无法被解开的结也可算作讲完的故事。托尼合上书，想着下次给双胞胎讲冰雪皇后，故事里面有那么多的“她”。_

_强盗新娘让她想到强盗女孩。一手拿着匕首，一手搂着格尔达，躺在散发着腐败臭气的野兽毛皮上，它们粗糙又暖和，让人心烦意乱。如果你敢动，我就把刀捅进你的肚子里，强盗女孩这么说。她想从格尔达那里要什么？爱？还是害怕？或者，她只是要格尔达本人？泽尼亚为什么要把刀捅进她的肚子？她做了什么？她做错了什么？为什么？_

_或许，泽尼亚只是为了避免成为受害者。毕竟，三只小猪为了避免成为受害者把那头狼煮了。或许，这就是泽尼亚的行事方式，捅人一刀，抓起钱包，扭头就跑，一贯如此。或许，泽尼亚要留下她的痕迹，像一场地震或是龙卷风，留下一片废墟。泽尼亚留下了韦斯特，废墟中坍塌一半变得疏松动摇的小房子，算是废墟的组成部分。留给她，留给托尼，永远留下，一处无法被恢复的废墟，一片不会被治愈的淤青，一个灼热的名字，一个伤口。托尼无法猜测泽尼亚的意图。泽尼亚根本没有意图。地震有目的吗？她怎么会认为泽尼亚和她们是同一种生物？她是灾害，她是混乱，她是血和弹药，不可揣测。一个谎言和另一个谎言，一个结和另一个结。她找不出能解开结的线头。_

 

琥珀可以包裹也只小虫，也可以包裹一小团打结的线。这甚至可以挂在脖子上，挂在胸口，被体温捂暖了，时不时摘下来看看。每一个混乱的结，每一个线头，每一片废墟，每一处伤口。

午后两点的阳光那么粘稠，似乎也让她变得动作迟缓懒散，一只被树脂捕捉的小虫。

托尼知道自己并不是被树脂捕捉，泽尼亚的胳膊搭在她的肩上，这很合适。

她俯下身，轻轻在她脸上啄上一个吻。

 

 

 

 

-完-

 


End file.
